Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera
Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera is an episode of the show. Plot Summary Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, Robotnik, Scratch, Groudner, the Eds, and Crash B. go for a ride on Universal Orlando's now-defunct Hanna-Barbera ride. List of Characters #Mario #Luigi #Yoshi #Sonic #Dr. Robotnik #Scratch #Groudner #Ed #Edd #Eddy #Crash Bandicoot Script BOO BOO: Try it now, Yogi! YOGI: Okay, folks, hold on tight! (Huh?) EDDY: Hey! W-w-what's goin' on? ED: Private Do Not Enter is ready for duty, chief! BOO BOO: Say, Yogi, what's our power source? Hydrobiped anitmatter? LUIGI: Look! YOGI: Nope. A big ol' rubber band, Boo Boo buddy. EDD: Oh, dear... EDDY: What? ED: Here we go! EVERYBODY: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! rocket goes back in time to Bedrock where Dastardly flies in his rocket along with Muttley. The two have Elroy kidnapped DASTARDLY: Drat! Do-gooders on our tail! MARIO: You plant-pilfering pests! EDDY: What a weasel! ELROY: Yogi, help! YOGI: We're comin', Elroy ol' buddy! ED: Now it's my turn! rocket zooms in fast up to the exhaust of Dastardly's rocket, and, upon impact, causes D&M's seats to have springs. CRASH B.: Whoa! LUIGI: Whoa! MARIO: Aah! rocket follows D&M down a cliff, and the springs on the seats go away. EVERYBODY: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! DASTARDLY: Drat! Muttley, this is all your fault! LUIGI: Uh-oh! rocket goes through a very tight area. The dinosaurs see that the rocket has squeezed through and are afraid of them LUIGI: Get back, you despicable dinovores! ELROY: Help! EDDY: Ooh, ooh! I know! Don't tell me! We hit 'em with a rock, and-- That's stupid! I'' COULD'VE THOUGHT OF THAT! ''rocket flies up to a bird's mouth. The camera goes upward and about to get Fred Flinstone, who is about to get off a dinosaur's back. FRED: Yabba dabba... dooooooooooooooo! LUIGI: HEEEEEELLLLLLPPPP!!! and Muttley appear and fly through the "Welcome to Bedrock" sign SONIC: La la la! BOO BOO: Yogi, keep your eyes on the road! ED: I see him, Eddy! riders fly past Wilma, Betty and Pebbles, who are walking down the street. A pterydoctal ca-caws when the camera is panning. Robotnik growls. D&M see Fred and Barney driving in Fred's car DASTARDLY: Move it, dinosaur brain! Yeeheeheeheehahahahahahahah! EDDY: What the heck are you doing?! FRED: Step on it, Barney! BARNEY: Run, Fred! & Barney both get chased by a big pink elephant ED: Look out, Eddy! There's someone on the road! cow moos slightly in the background EDD: This is so wrong! Clips Used ''Super Mario World/Super Mario Bros. 3 episodes: *"The Night Before Cave Christmas" *"Mama Luigi" **"HEEELLLPPP!!!" **"Ha ha ha!" "Yeah, well, I didn't think it was so funny." **laughing **"Aw, Yoshi hungry." "You'll have to wait." **"Whoa!" **"No!" *"Gopher Bash" *"The Yoshi Shuffle" *"Rock TV" **"Ooh! Funabunga!" *"Ghosts 'R' Us" *"Fire Sale" **"Ba-gabba-boosta! This is fun!" ''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog episodes: *"Robotnikland" *"Birth of a Salesman" *"Lovesick Sonic" *"Sonic Breakout" ''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy'' episodes: *"Run for Your Ed" **"Private Do Not Enter is ready for duty, chief!" *"Gimme Gimme Never Ed" **"Oh, dear..." "What?" **& Eddy screaming **"What a weasel!" **"That guy's really getting on my nerves." **"I want my mom-- AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" **"Faster, pussycat, faster!" "Hey, give it a break, will ya?" "You got it, Eddy!" *"Once Upon an Ed" **"Hey! W-w-what's goin' on?" **"Now it's my turn!" **"Oh, my!" *"Run Ed Run" **"Too fast! We're going to colli--" *"A Twist of Ed" **"Ooh, ooh! I know! Don't tell me! We hit 'em with a rock, and-- That's stupid. I COULD'VE THOUGHT OF THAT!" **"Pizza slice?" *"Robbin' Ed" **"I see him, Eddy!" *"An Ed is Born" **"Here we go!" **"What the heck are you doing?!" **"This is so wrong!" **"Man the helms! Dive! Dive!" **"Oh, dear." *"Dueling Eds" **"Look out, Eddy! There's someone on the road!" *"Dim Lit Ed" **"Did you see that thing lunge at us?" **"I win! Jawbreaker, please!" *"3 Squares and an Ed" **"Cool!" **"That's disturbing." **"Do it again! Ha ha!" *"Honor Thy Ed" **"What's that?" "It's the Phantom of the Earwax." "Phantom?!" *"A Case of Ed" **laughter Other sources: *''Crash Tag Team Racing'' **Quotes for Crash Bandicoot *''Crash of the Titans'' **Quotes for Crash Bandicoot Trivia *The ride opened on June 7, 1990, the same time Universal Studios Orlando officially opened. It closed on October 20, 2002 and was replaced with Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast on April 11, 2003, which in turn closed on August 18, 2011 and was relpaced with Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem on July 2, 2012. *Dastardly likes to say the word "drat" all the time. *WILHELM SCREAM: The scream was heard two times. The first one was, in the Bedrock scene, where a guy gets scared, runs away, and throws all of his papers in the air. The second time was where D&M enter Orbit City and Dastardly punches a saucer with a boxing glove. Voice Cast Greg Burson as Yogi Bear Don Messick as Boo-Boo / Muttley / Scooby Doo Patrick Zimmerman as Elroy Jetson Michael Bell as Dick Dastardly Henry Corden as Fred Flintstone Frank Welker as Barney Rubble and The Dinosaurs Jean Vander Pyl as Rosie / Wilma Flintstone B.J. Ward as Betty Rubble Casey Kasem as Shaggy Hal Smith as the Ghosts Jeff Bergman as George Jetson Penny Singleton as Jane Jetson William Hanna and Joseph Barbera as Themselves Original Version: Walker Boone as Mario Tony Rosato as Luigi Andrew Sabistion as Yoshi Jaleel White as Sonic the Hedgehog Long John Baldry as Dr. Robotnik Phil Hayes as Scratch Garry Chalk as Grounder Matt Hill as Ed Samuel Vincent as Edd Tony Sampson as Eddy Jess Harnell as Crash Bandicoot Team Fortress 2 Version Gary Schwartz as Heavy / Demoman Nathan Vetterlein as Scout Grant Goodeve as Engineer Dennis Bateman as Spy / Pyro Rick May as Soldier John Patrick Lowrie as Sniper Robin Atkin Downes as Medic Category:Episodes